For the Love of Dogs
by Startail
Summary: Summary: Modern AU where Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee learn the reasons why Kanda loves dogs and how that love connects back to Alma. For tumblr user zatarahs from the dgm secret santa 2017.


Car tires crunched over gravel and from the passenger seat Lenalee gave the old farm house a wary look. "Are you sure that Kanda gave us the correct address?," she asked as Lavi parked the car.

"Yep. I can show you the text with the address."

"I agree with Lenalee, Lavi. When Kanda said that he had bought a house I didn't think he meant this," Allen said leaning over Lavi's seat to look at the address.

"Google doesn't lie, Moyashi. This is the place." Lavi said unbuckling his seatbelt and closing the map. "Let's not keep Yuu waiting."

Allen and Lenalee shared a confused, concerned glance as Lavi exited the car and bounced excitedly on his heels in the gravel. Lenalee sighed as Allen shrugged and exited the car.

From what she could see from the car the property stretched back behind the house and around the sides with a barn, shed, and what she presumed was a small guest house visible from the driveways circular ending. The main house she realized was in need of some love. Paint was peeling off the sides and shutters and shingles were missing from the roof. But the rest of the house at least looked solid and various tools lay scattered across the porch.

The only sign that she could see that indicated that Kanda lived there was the impeccable yard work. All of the plants along the gravel drive leading up to the circular parking area in front of the house were well maintained. The flower boxes bloomed in a riot of colors amongst the early summer light even as the front of the house contrasted them with its dingy had always liked to garden; but, even a love of gardening didn't make him the farming type.

"Yuu must be inside," Lavi said leading the way up the stairs of the porch and rapping loudly on the door.

"Do you think that he will tell us why he bought the place?," Allen asked as the porch steps creaked under his feet and Lavi's knocking was answered by a bark and a bang from within the house. "I don't think Kanda is really the farming type."

Lenalee nodded in agreement with Allen's statement and Lavi shrugged at them before grinning and shouting, "Yuu! We're here. I can hear Mugen and your car is out front." Lenalee hadn't even noticed the car. She had been too busy fussing over the state of the house.

"Shut up, idiot Usagi!." Kanda shouted from somewhere in the house followed by another bang and some muttered curses before there were stomps toward the door.

The door opened to reveal a fiercely scowling Kanda and a very happy Australian Shepherd at his feet. "Took you long enough. Did you get lost?"

"Nah. I drove. We would have been three states over by now if we let the moyashi drive."

"Hey!" Allen cried, "Even I can't get that lost."

"Tch. Doubt it," Kanda said, stepping to the side to let them in the house.

They piled into the entryway and lapsed into an awkward silence. "Umm… the flowers look nice out front, Kanda." Lenalee blurted out trying to fill the silence, "Are you going to show us the house?"

Kanda huffed in acknowledgment and turned on his heel, lazily waving them deeper into the old farm house, Mugen happily weaving between all of them. He seemed relaxed as he led them through the house pointing out various rooms and out into the front yard again.

"Driveway," he said sarcastically and Allen mumbled about not being lost yet to everyone amusement.

Mugen ran excitedly in front of them as Kanda turned right from the house and led them toward the big barn they had seen from the drive. "This is the biggest barn," he said pulling the door open, Mugen prancing around at his feet.

"It's empty though, Yuu," Lavi said peering into the dusty space.

"Don't call me that, idiot." Kanda snarled. "And its empty because I haven't put anything in it yet."

"Is this where your going to hide the bodies?," Allen asked cheekily, dodging the angry swipe of Kanda's arm.

"No," Kanda huffed. "I'd bury you in the other barn. It's more secluded."

"Other barn? How much land did you buy?, Lenalee exclaimed. "And you can't murder Allen!"

"It would be too much work to clean up the blood anyways," he smirked. "The other barn is back behind the house on the right side of the property." He ruffled Mugen's ear. "In all i bought thirty-six acres."

"Only thirty-six?," Lavi asked. "That seems small for a farm."

"They had already sold most of the land a while back or some shit like that. I didn't really care so I didn't pay attention."

"That seems like something that you would do, Kanda," Lenalee giggled and raised an eyebrow at Kanda's glare.

"I had to sign a bunch of paperwork and I didn't feel like listening to that useless shit," Kanda groused closing the barn door and directing them toward the smaller guest house that Lenalee had spotted earlier from the car.

The guest house was situated to the left and somewhat behind the main house. Once away from the barn and past the house the property opened up to reveal a large semi circular fenced yard behind the main house, a small circular corral, a large rectangular corral, and a large workshop behind the guest house. To the far right of the property and behind the rectangular corral was the second barn that Kanda had mentioned and a storage shed. Past everything was several acres of open land, grass swaying in the breeze.

Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen stopped short at the sight stretched before them. Kanda had mentioned the second barn and the number of acres but until the entirety of his purchase was visible it had felt like some random dream. A joke, even though Kanda wasn't know for them and hadn't properly attempted one in years. Kanda had legitimately bought a farm and they could not fathom why?

Kanda had, up until this point, just been drifting through life. Alma's death ten years ago at the age of 16 had broken inside of him. What followed was a decade of loneliness covered up with snark, sarcasm, and hate with a string of not terrible decision but not great ones either. A little too much drinking to be healthy and floating through college as friends and family carefully nudged him along to different life goals.

"Did you want to see the guest house or not?." Kanda grumbled, dragging them out of their thoughts. "You idiots have just been standing there staring."

"Huh? I'm sorry, Kanda," Lenalee apologized moving to stand next to him with a sheepish smile. "I want to see the guest house. I just…"

"She just didn't realize how much land you bought, Yuu," Lavi grinned. "It looks bigger than you think it would.

Kanda tched and unlocked the guest house." Do that again and I'll just leave your asses standing there."

"You wouldn't," Allen grinned and Kanda grumbled leading them into the house.

"How much did you pay, Yuu?," Lavi asked. "It couldn't have been cheap."

Kanda looked at him unconcerned and shrugged, reaching down to grab the tennis ball that Mugen had happily dropped at his feet. "I didn't look at the price, " he admitted flinging the ball as hard as he could back towards the house. Mugen scampered after it and Kanda led them into the workshop adding, "I wasn't worried about it."

They all knew that Kanda had inherited a very large sum of money from his original birth parents that he had only touched to go to college. Between that and Tiedoll, his adoptive father, he would have had more than enough to cover it. What was uncharacteristic of him thought was the fact that he had spent it without even looking at the price. Normally he was very frugal and stingy with his money.

"Is the price important?," he eventually asks Lavi while locking up the workshop and leading them around to the other barn.

"Nah. I was just curious."

Kanda frowned and continued onward, only stopping to throw the ball again for the grinning shepherd before opening the barn door.

"Happy now?," he asked Lenalee shutting the door. "I didn't ask you to come over so that you could sightsee."

Lenalee giggled at his scowl and replied, "Yes. It's a very nice place. Thank you for showing it to us." Kanda grunted in response and led them through a gate into the backyard of the main house. "What did you want us to help with, Kanda?"

"Unpacking," was hi clipped response. He stomped up the stairs on the back porch pausing as Mugen passed him and waited for him to open the door. "Where did your ball go?" He turned seeing if he could spot iot somewhere in the yard. Upon not seeing it he scowled at the dog. "I'm not finding it the next time you want to play. Your dumbass left it somewhere and your dumbass can go find it again, " he groused and Mugen gave him a giant yawn, completely unconcerned with Kanda's threats.

"Mugens two now right?," Lenalee whispered to Lavi with a smile on her face as she watched Kanda admonish the dog.

"Yep."

"He seems to be doing better since he got Mugen. He isn't as grumpy and he goes out more," Allen whispered and they all nodded their heads in agreement.

Tiedoll had given Mugen to Kanda as a gift over a year ago. Kanda had been livid at being saddled with a one year-old puppy. But pover a year later that anger had turned into grudging acknowledgement and then love.

"Hey, Kanda. I forgot to ask why you bought the place." Kanda stiffened at Allen's question and turned to face him. His one sided argument with the dog forgotten.

Mugen whined at Kanda's feet. "Because I could."

"Really, Kanda? You bought a farm just because you could."

"Tch. I'm twenty-six and cna buy whatever I want." He slowly clenched his fists and his face twisted into a scowl. "I didn't think that I had to get your permission to spend my money, Moyashi."

Lenalee frowned at Allen and face Kanda, "You can spend your money however you want, Kanda. We're just concerned." She swept her arm back behind her catching the smaller barn, yard, and corrals with the gesture. "You bought a farm. And while you always did like to garden you never struck any of us as someone who wanted to be a farmer." She crossed her arms and he seemed to deflate at the movement, anger leaving him though he still remained tense. He stared at them letting the silence between them grow, only broken by Mugen's whines as he leaned into Knada's knee.

"Because I wanted too," he finally grinds out fingers curling agitatedly in Mugen's fur. He stared morosely passed them out into the yard. "It's important to me. Isn't that enough?" He shifts to meet their eyes, untangling his hands from Mugen's fur.

Kanda scowled at the wood planks under his feet, uncomfortable at his admission and their silent nods. Mugen wagged his tail and bopped his head into Kanda's knee giving the man a doggy grin. For the briefest moment Kanda's scowlsofented and he fondly patted the shepherd head before stalking into the house grumpily and shouting back, "I thought that you idiots were going to help me unpack. Otherwise you can leave."

"We'll help, Yuu!," Lavi grinned following Kanda into the house.

"Don't call me that. Startm in the kitchen. I need to finish the sink."

"The sink?," Lenalee asked opening a box labeled dishes in Tiedoll's neat handwriting.

"I didn't like the other faucet," Kanda said pulling himself under the sink to finish tightening the connections.

"Uhh…," Allen stutters looking at the mass of boxes. "Exactly what all do you need to fix in this house?"

"Paint," Kanda said before cursing and reaching for another tool. "They re-modeled the inside of both houses several years ago. The fence. I haven't made a list yet."

"Do you want us to help when we're not busy and on the weekends?," Lenalee asked opening another box.

Kanda eyed her warily pushing Mugen away as he pulled himself out from under the sink. "If you want," he finally says turning on the faucet. "If you annoy me i'll make you leave." He stooped to stare intently at the connections under the sink before reaching up and turning the water off.

"You wouldn't," she laughs.

"I would," he tells her. "I'll also throw you out if slam any doors. I just got them all to shut correctly." He smuggly wipes his hands on his jeans and tells them, "Sink works. Break it and your gone."

"Got it, Yuu!," Lavi says cheerfully. "We break your precious sink and we;ll find out what your going to use the barns for,"

THe three of them had been coming over for several weeks now. Kanda had assigned them the task of cleaning and painting the inside of the house and they were finally done. The inside looked much brighter and cheerful with a fresh coat of paint and several cosmetic touches such as sanding and re-sealing the wooden floors. Starting this weekend they would be working on the outside of the house.

Kanda had pulled all of the shutters off of the windows and was in the process of sanding all of the old paint off when they pulled up in Lavi's car.

"Hi!, Kanda," Lenalee said cheerfully climbing out of the car. "I brought bagels for everyone. Allen already ate like five of them so you should hurry."

He tched and peered into the box,wiping a hand on his jeans before reaching in and mumbling, "Glutton."

"What are we doing today, Yuu?," Lavi grinned bagel crumbs on his cheeks.

"Painting," Kanda replied pointing to the stack of shutters and the porch and leaned against the hood of Lavi's car. "The idiot can sand them and Lena and the Moyashi can paint them." He finished his bagel and pushed off of the car. "I'm going to paint the porch so don't touch the railings."

"What color, Kanda?," Lenalee asked bagel finished and moving towards a stack of paint cans. "Where's Mugen?"

"The dark blue one," Kanda replied shoving paint brushes into Allens arms. "He's off being an idiot probably." He handed the last brush to Allen and let out a loud, piercing whistle and was answered by a bark somewhere behind the house. "He's fine, Lena. Just don't let him eat the paint."

"Kanda, I am almost a full vet myself. I know not to let him eat paint!," she exclaimed glaring at him.

"It was for the idiots here, not you," Kanda huffed and grabbed the paint for the porch. "Did you apply for that local vet job yet?"

"It was kind of sketchy, eve if Lavi's grandpa was helping fill it." Kanda frowned at her words. "It was literally a salary, list of duties, and a start date. It didn't even give an address for the business."

"Gramps wouldn't have offered it to you if it wasn't legit."

"You should apply anyways, "Kanda said carefully painting the porch railings.

"I'll think about it," she finally says. It was very unlike Kanda to push her toward doing anything. He had always, even during his darker years, been a staunch supporter of her independence. If he was pushing it he must think that something about the job would be good for her.

Kanda returned to painting satisfied with her answer. "Aren't you going to start painting?," he scowled at her sheepish smile.

They all lapsed into a comfortable silence and time seemed fly by as they worked their way through the shutters. At some point Kanda had finished the railings and moved on to painting the walls of the house, with Mugen sleeping in the shade of the porch. The white railings matched nicely with cream he was paint the walls and the dark blue of the shutters.

Most of their weekends past in this manner. Full of companionable silence, a napping dog, and friendly bickering. Their steady work on the weekend and by Kanda during the week finished off the house and they moved on to painting the big barn to match the house. After the barn they moved on to the guest house, painting it the inverse colors of the main house.

Everything grinds to halt when they go to start working on the inside of the workshop. Kanda is adamant about not touching it and sends them off to go paint paint the railings of the corral. A boring, tedious process that requires sanding the metal rails and painting and carefully spray painting them white.

"Kanda, at least let me sweep out the workshop. I don't know why you are so against us doing anything to the place."

"No," Kanda tells her curtly, "I have plans for the place and their none of your business."

"Is that where you're going to hide the bodies, Yuu!," Lavi shouts from across the corral and Allen laughs.

"No!," Kanda bellows back and turns to Lenalee with a scowl and says surly, "You didn't even apply to the vet job. So you don't get to know my plans."

"What does that job even have to do anything, Kanda?"

"Everything," he snarls out, Mugen scampering over and leaning into his knee at the sound of his raised voice with Lavi and Allen not far behind.

Lenalee turned to face the workshop and let an angry silence fall between them and frowned. Her first thought when she saw the building was that it would make a good vet clinic but hadn't thought about it since. She was long used to connecting her job as a vet into her life outside of her job and training. The job posting that Kanda was so hung up on had mentioned something about helping design a clinic. What that had to do with Kanda and the empty workshop she didn't know. Unless…

The thought hit her like a ton of bricks and she turned finger pointing in Kanda's face and exclaimed wondrously, "You want to turn this into a veterinary clinic." She takes a step back and lowers her finger. "That's why you keep trying to get me to apply for the job posting Bookman has. It's not some random job posting. It's yours, isn't it, Kanda?"

Kanda scowled and took a small step back before squatting down to pet Mugen. "Don't you lie to us, Kanda."

"It was Alma's idea," he said slowly scratching Mugen's chin. "To open a dog rescue. Bookman was helping with the permits and job interviews." He scowled at Mugen's attempt to lick his face and looked up at the three of them, "Tideoll has been promoting it on his art tours and I asked Cross to find donations. It's about the only thing that your guardian is good for, Moyashi."

They watched him stand up and smirk at Allen's incredulous face. He pointed to the newly designated vet clinic and looked at Lenalee, blue eyes dark and apprehensive. "I was going to let you design the clinic," he turned and pointed to the guest house. "And I was going to let the idiot usagi here do the admin building. But you two dumbasses wouldn't apply for the jobs."

He glared at the ground and shoved his hands into his pockets as a nervous silence built between them. "You should have just asked us," Lavi laughs. "You didn't have to keep it a secret. We wouldn't have laughed at you or anything."

Kanda frowned at the statement and huffed, cheeks dusting red with embarrassment. "That's not why."

"Who cares about secrets," Allen exclaimed. "You gave everyone, even Cross, a job! How come I didn't get one?"

"Huh? What are you talking about, idiot," Kanda asked looking confused. "I was going to ask you to ask you to promote it on your concert tours. Did I not say that?"

"No," Allen chuckles and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I… uh...Thanks, Kanda."

"Do you want the jobs or not?," Kanda grumbled.

"Yes!," Lenalee squealed and threw her arms around him in a hug that he grudgingly returned the others nodding their heads in agreement, wide grins on their faces.

"Come on, Lavi. Let's go start designing before Kanda gives us a budget!," she laughed untangling herself from Kanda and snagging Lavi's hand to drag him off.

"What are we doing?, Alen asked hesitantly. "We've already painted everything."

"Fence fixing," Kanda says simply leading Allen toward the smaller barn and shed, Mugen faithfully following at his heels.

"Kanda?"

"Hmmm."

"Do you really like dogs that much?," Allen frowned thoughtfully. "I know you love Mugen but… uh… It's just that Mugen is yours and I didn't think that it uhh… extended to other people's dogs."

Kanda pushed a bucket of tools into Allen's nervously wringing hands and replied, "I love dogs. Any more stupid questions?"

"Uhhh… no," But I think that you've been less grumpy and more social since you got Mugen. Not like how you were with Alma but close." Allen mumbled the bucket suddenly more interesting than Kanda's face. "It's good. We worried for a long time." Kanda grimaced at the admission and took a step back tangling a hand into Mugen's fur, blue eyes distant.

"I loved Alma," He finally said softly shoulders sagging under an invisible weight. "Never stopped." He fell silent for a moment, Mugen whining at his fingertips before he finally admitted, "I didn't know how to let it go. This…" He scowled, "This helps."

"We'll help then," Allen simply says shaking the bucket of tools. "So what fence needed fixing?"

Kanda smirked, "All of it," and Allen groaned. It was going to be a long day.

"So how did the fence fixing go, Moyashi?"

"Just shut up and drive me home, Lavi. I think my arms are going to fall off from lugging around those tools."

"I'm sorry, Allen. The fence is fixed though. I'm sure it a lot of help to Kanda," Lenalee told him from the front passenger seat.

"It was. Doesn't mean my arms aren't going to fall off though," he said mulishly watching the darkened landscape go by in the car window. "He said that it helps with missing Alma."

"He said that?," Lavi asked meeting Allen's eyes in the rear view mirror.

"I wasn't expecting him to say it either. But he did."

"I believe you, Allen.," Lenalee turned around to look at him with a thoughtful frown. "I'm glad that Kanda is doing this and it's not because the county needed a vet or a dog rescue; but, because I think it's good for him," she says softly. "Alma's death left a wound in him clear down to his soul. This is the first time in over a decade where Kanda hasn't just drifted through life being grumpy and angry all of the time," she reached over and turned the air conditioning down before continuing. "I don't think Kanda will ever love anyone else; but, that maybe the rescue and feeling close to Alma will help heal some of his pain."

"Hmm...I think that your both right," Lavi said glancing to meet her eyes quickly before going back to the road. "I wish Alma was here though. They would have loved the place. But I think, though, that between the rescue, Mugen, and us, that Kanda will be okay."

"Aren't you excited, Yuu?" The rescue has its grand opening in several days."

"Quit calling me that you stupid usagi."

"Just ignore Lavi, Kanda," Lenalee frowned at the grinning redhead. "The rescue is opening in a week and you haven't even told us it's name yet."

"You'll find out soon enough so quit asking. Help me hang up this sign," Kanda said grumpily pointing to a cloth covered sign on the ground. "I set up the posts the other day and they should be cured by now."

Lavi grabbed on end and Kanda grabbed the other lifting the sign on its edge and then into the air. "Don't let the cover fall," Kanda grumbled lifting his end of the sign on to the brackets. Lavi followed suit and they took a step back and joined Lenalee and Allen in front of the sign.

"Can we take the cover off now?," Allen asked. "Your terrible at naming things. Point one: my nickname. Point two: Who names their dog Mugen?"

"You look like a moyashi, so moyashi. I like Mugens name," Kanda huffed. "Do you want to see the sign or not?"

"Yes!," Lavi shouted. "You're just leaving us hanging."

Kanda stepped around Mugen, clicking his tongue in annoyance, and grabbed a corner of the cloth. "You better not cry," he told them and started to pull.

The cloth slowly fell away and Lenalee gasped, staring in shock at the words. In a beautiful dark blue script read, _Alma's Canine Rescue_. Lenalee sniffed and started crying at the same time Allen did and Lavi pulled her into a hug.

"Don't cry, idiots. I told you that it was Alma's idea from the start. Were you not listening?"

Kanada's voice was gruff and it Lenalee a moment to answer him. "We were listening. I just…" Mugen bopped her in the knee and wagged his tail. "I just didn't think that you would dedicate it to them," she finished curling her fingers into Mugen's fur, remembering what she had told Allen and Lavi in the car.

"Why wouldn't I?"Kanda's words are innocent as he glides his fingers over the glossy letters. "This whole place was Alma's idea, even this property." He drew his hand away and slowly turned to face them. "We found it one day just driving around in high school." He shoved his hands deep into his pockets, eyes drifting to study the gravel of the driveway and continued, "Alma saw it and came up with this whole crazy plan. You know how they were. He said it would be good for me, for us. I would get to be with them, be away from people, and be surrounded by dogs."

Kanda turned and stared fondly at the house, "The property hadn't been up for sale until now." Mugen padded up to him to whine softly. The longer he talked the more agitated he became. But what he wanted to say was something that he had been trying to say for months unable too and something that he bitterly wished that he had told Alma years ago.

"Mugen," he said softly shushing the shepherd before continuing, sadness tingeing his voice. "The idiot was right. Except the dogs. The idiot was wrong about the dogs."

"Dogs?," Lavi asked confused. "I thought that you liked dogs?"

"You didn't let me finish idiot usagi," Kanda huffedcd grumpily turning to face them. "Alma thought I liked dogs because they are loyal and don't interrupt people like someone I know." Lavi grinned at everyones quite chuckles. " I never told the idiot that I like dogs because they remind me of them.

"They do?," Lenalee asked gently.

Kanda nodded and went over to pick up another covered sign. "Usagi, moyashi, help me put this sign up. It goes at the entrance by the road. Can't just leave it sitting here."

"Sure thing, Yuu. Come on, Allen," LAvi grinned and grabbed the edge of the sign ignoring Kanda's scowl.

Allen grumbled as he helped hoist the heavy wooden sign onto the posts by the road. "So how exactly do dogs remind you of Alma?

"Shut up and help me hang the sign, moyashi."

Kanda took a step back from the sign and gave it a once over. Glad to note that they hadn't hung it crooked and reached down to ruffle the fur on Mugen's ears. His next words surprised even himself, having no intention until then to answer Allen's question. "They love me."

"Huh?," the three of them said confused at his quite words.

"The moyashi asked why they remind me of Alma and thats why. They love me for no other reason then that they can and they expect nothing but love in return. Even my shity love is enough." He scratched Mugen behind the ear and continued, "That's why I love them. They love me the same way Alma did and they look at me with the same eyes. The same ones Alma used to make when they told me they loved me."

There was silence for a moment before, "Any more stupidly personal questions?"

"No," Lenalee said tears in her eyes. "But that's a really sweet reason, Kanda."

"Tch," Kanda said turning away red with embarrassment. "Don't you dare tell anyone that I said all that mushy shit."

Mugen took the opportunity to jump up and place his paws on Kanda's chest and barked happily. "Get him, Mugen," Lavi yelled happily. "Make Yuu feel loved."

"I don't know why I am still friends with all of you," Kanda said grumpily pushing Mugen and his slobbering tongue down. "You know better, Mugen."

"You love us, Yuu!," Lavi exclaimed throwing and arm around Kanda's shoulders.

"Don't call me that!," Kanda snarled distancing himself from the exuberant redhead.

"You do, Kanda. Don't lie," Lenalee said heading back toward the house. "Let's go make tea."

"And a snack!," Allen said hopefully jogging to join her.

"First one there gets the choice of snack and tea!," Lavi shouted running past both of them.

Kanda let them leave and stared at the sign for a moment longer. "Best thing they ever gave me besides their love," Kanda told Mugen firmly with only a hint of melancholy. "Let's go home, Mugen, before they drink my good tea." He turned and left the sign blazing in the setting sun to head back toward the house. Mugen faithfully at his side and Alma's smiling spirit on the other.


End file.
